Oh, High School
by Lakhesus
Summary: Join Lucy on her adventures through Fairy High! T for language. I don't own Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, here we go. 6:30 A.M. everyday, dealing with people." Lucy muttered, getting herself out of bed. She rubbed her face to wake herself up a little more and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower.

It's Lucy's first day at Fairy High, a prestigous school known for it's excellent academics and the amount of successful graduates, not to mention how expensive it is. But, there was only one reason why Lucy was able to attend that school as a Junior. Her scores, her grade point average, was above excellent. Although she lived by herself and worked her way through life working at a diner, she made it into the only place she wanted to be.

She dried her hair and began putting on her daily makeup: concealer, foundation, powder, a smidge of brown eyeshadow for the natural look, mascara, and her trusty pink lipgloss. The blonde brushed her hair thoroughly and styled it to perfection - her fringe over her left eye and two strands hanging to frame her face, the rest being left down. Lucy's hair fell down to the middle of her back, perfectly straight and even. She smiled and gave herself a thumbs up.

She sighed, remembering that she couldn't wear what she wanted to like she could at her old school, but instead had to wear the same uniform everyday. 'Well, it doesn't look that bad.' she thought to herself, primping.

She looked at the clock. 'Only 30 minutes have gone by?! Ugh, this is going to be a long day, I know it.' The blonde beauty popped some bread in the toaster and poured herself some orange juice, sitting in front of her small tv to check the weather. "...A bright and sunny day is what we have for June 13, and back to our anchors.." She shrugged and shut her tv off. She shrieked when the toaster popped and she retrieved her beautiful piece of golden brown bread and popping it into her mouth to savor the deliciousness of it. She looked at the clock and it said 7:15 and she grabbed her keys, purse, orange juice and bookbag and she ran out the door.

She arrived at the school at precisely 7:30 and she searched for a parking spot, her little Nissan 370z that almost fit in with the Porsches and Audis and even the occasional Lamborghini filling the lot. She finally found one, next to a red Aston Martin V12 Vantage S. Lucy shut off her car and gathered the courage to finally get out and face the people she's going to be spending her Junior and Senior years with. She gathered her belongings from the passenger seat and got out, ready to take on the world. She hit the lock button on her key fob and heard the reassuring beep that her car doors are locked and placed her keys in her purse, then fumbled around for her schedule. She found the folded piece of paper and opened it.

AP Chemistry first period, oh goodness.

Since it was the beginning of the year, new faces were common, and no new introductions were necessary. She went up the stairs of the building marked '1' and to room 207. The door was open and a tall man with broad shoulders was greeting the people walking in. She walked up to the teacher, or she hoped was the teacher and asked, "Are you Mr. Gildarts?" "Yes ma'am! Go on in and find a seat." She nodded in response and walked towards an empty table and set her stuff down. 'Well this doesn't seem too bad.' She thought to soon as two boys came in, making a lot of commotion. "Oi! Ash for brains, ya wanna go?!" A dark haired boy yelled at the pink? no, salmon haired boy. "Oh, like I'd go anywhere with you, Ice Princess!" the salmon haired boy spat.

"Natsu! Gray!" Mr. Gildarts scolded the two. "You two aren't sitting next to each other, that's for damn sure." He pushed the two apart as they were still scowling at each other. "Natsu! Sit over there, next to- Excuse me, what's your name?" Lucy looked around and to see who he was talking to. "L-Lucy." She stumbled. "Sit next to Lucy. Gray, go sit somewhere else." Mr. Gildarts pushed them away from each other and they went their seperate ways. 'He just had to put him next to me.' Lucy thought as the chair next to her was pulled out from the table.

He turned to her, "I'm Natsu!" he said brightly, flashing a smile. "I-I'm Lucy!" she said, smiling back at him. 'I knew this was going to be a long day.' she sighed.

* * *

And so, Lucy begins her adventures at Fairy High!


	2. Friends

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of the school day. Mr. Gildarts was speaking of what he expected of everyone in his class and what materials we'll need, the usual school stuff. Too bad Lucy was constantly zoning in and out, as being next to Natsu was distracting with his constant doodling in his notebook and the unfortunate rain starting outside. '_Damn news was wrong again_,' she thought. She glanced over at Natsu's notebook and caught a glimpse of yellow before the bell rang and he slammed it shut.

Lucy wasn't expecting the bell to ring and hurried to get her stuff together. She pulled out her schedule once again and noticed her next class was French. She smiled, knowing that it would be a lot easier for her since she's fluent in the language already. The blonde grabbed her belongings and made her way downstairs, seeing that her next class was in the same building, just on the first floor. '_Room 1-115, room 1-115,_' she repeated in her head, finding the classroom as easy as the last one.

Lucy entered the class, noticing a beautiful white haired woman at the desk in front of the class. "Are you Ms. Strauss?" Lucy asked her. "Yes! Pick any seat, please!" Ms. Strauss waved her hand and Lucy found an empty seat. As soon as she sat down, a red haired student came up to her. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you here before." "Yes, I just transferred." Lucy replied. "It's nice to have you here. I'm Erza, student council president, Junior." Erza held out her hand and Lucy shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled. The bell rang and Erza took her seat, then a petite blue haired girl took the seat in front of Lucy, and a tall brunette took the seat next to Lucy.

Ms. Strauss was so elegant and the way she spoke French was beautiful. '_This class will be easy-peasy!'_ Lucy thought. When Ms. Strauss finished talking and going over the same thing Mr. Gildarts did, she sat back down at her desk and let the class mingle. The blue haired girl turned around to face Lucy. "Hey, are you new here?" Lucy chuckled, "Yeah, I just transferred." The brunette overheard Lucy's statement, "Welcome! I'm Cana." "And I'm Levy." She said with a smile.

Lucy glanced at her schedule again. She sighed, '_AP Calculus. This isn't going to go well.'_ Despite Lucy's perfect grades, math was nowhere near her strong suit. "What's wrong?" Levy asked. "I have Calculus next." she groaned. "Oh, with who?" the bluenette questioned. "Mr. Dreyar." "Oh, he's a great teacher." Cana smirked. Erza made her way to Lucy's seat. "His class is in the next building. I'll walk with you." the red haired woman said. "Oh, sure!" Lucy smiled. She gathered her belongings and stood up and the bell rang. "Follow me." Erza said, walking ahead of her.

They had to walk around to a whole new courtyard to get Building 5. Then they had to go upstairs. Lucy was heaving by the time they got up there. Erza opened the door to the classroom and a familiar head of hair caught her attention. She took the seat behind the pink haired boy. He turned around to greet her. "Hey Luigi!" he flashed that same huge smile. She scowled at him, "It's Lucy, you know." "Oh, pfft." He then turned around and was greeted by a white haired girl that looked a lot like Ms. Strauss. "Hey Natsu!" She said, leaning down and giving him a hug. "Hey!" He said, returning the hug. She took the seat next to him, and Erza took the seat next to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, do you have lunch after this?" Erza asked. "Yeah."

"I'll walk with you." Erza smiled and Lucy nodded in response.

The bell rang to begin class and the teacher still wasn't in. "Hey, Erza, what does this teacher look like?"

Erza chuckled. "He's usually late to class. You'll know soon enough." As soon as she finished her sentence a tall man with blonde hair and a scar over his right eye entered the classroom.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Dreyar."

'_He looks scary!'_ Lucy cowered a little.

After going over the usual, Lucy seemed to let up and see that he may not be that bad. He went to sit at his desk and let the class mingle.

Lucy heard a ripping noise come from Natsu's desk and a folded piece of paper was placed on her's. Then the bell rang for lunch.


End file.
